Castell Ice
by Inevitable Alternative
Summary: Vera Castell has been contacted by Queen Victoria and assigned to a case involving two young earls and a child serial killer. Main Pairing: Master OC x OC Demon. Slight OC x Sebastian and OC x Claude -Rated:T, Just in Case- I do not own Kuroshitsuji! Note: Castell Ice is in the process of being rewritten.
1. 1 Her Butler: Annoying

Constructive criticism is encouraged and much appreciated! I would really like to know how to make this story better. Read and Review :)

* * *

_My bare feet slammed against the cold hard forest floor as I ran for my life. "Running is useless..." said a man who suddenly appeared in-front of me; all I could make out in the darkness was his golden eyes. "N-No j-just, get away!" I yelled walking backwards quickly until my back hit a tree. My breath hitched in my throat as he advanced towards me and spoke in a cold, monotone voice, "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." The man grabbed both my wrists and pulled me forwards then slammed me back, hard. As soon as my head hit the tree trunk, I screamed a name, and everything went black._

I shot up, a cold sweat breaking out across my forehead. "Lady Castell, it's time to get up." came a bored voice as the curtains were thrown apart. I shrieked dramatically and covered my eyes with my hands, "No! The light it burns! Damon what are you trying to do, please oh please gods spare me!" I paused in my act for a moment and shot a glare at my butler, "Wait a second . .How many times have it told you? Call me Vera, V-e-r-a, not Lady Castell, Vera okay?" The owner of the bored voice, Damon, smirked slightly and rolled his eyes at my overly-dramatic antics. "Alright, Vera,V-e-r-a, not Lady Castell, Vera okay. Please get up, we are going back to London today. Huh, that's a little long for a title don't you think?" Damon asked, his icy blue eyes glinting in amusement. "You really suck at being a butler you know that?" I scoffed and threw a pillow at his face, but of course he caught it before it hit him. He gave me another smirk and walked out of the room leaving me to change.

Sometimes I swear he's my long lost older brother in disguise as my butler. Though he really wouldn't have to change his appearance much considering we already looked quite a lot alike. I sighed slightly, shaking my head of all thoughts. I turned on the shower and let the steaming hot water and washed for about ten minutes before getting out and wrapping a white fluffy towel around myself. I walked over to my closet and pulled on a light blue dress adorned lightly with black lace. Looking down I realized the dress was a bit too short for my liking so I pulled on some shorts under the dress and put on short black socks with tall boots. Running a brush through my hair I glanced in the mirror before throwing the brush on my bed and running out the door and down the stairs.

~5 minute Time Skip~

Damon opened the carriage door for me and I stepped in, him following in behind, and sitting opposite of me. I heared the sound of the reins being pulled and the horses started walking well, more like running, but you get the idea. "This is going to be a really long ride, isn't it Damon?" I asked my butler. He looked at me and nodded with a hint of amusement - gasp big shocker- he knows all about my, uh, tendency to be slightly, well, impatient. We sat there in silence for about 15 minutes before I groaned loudly in frustration, "Damon I'm bored."

"Sounds like a personal problem Vera, get over it." he said. "God what is your problem, today? Usually your all making fun of me in any way you can and acting like an annoying older brother." I said trying to break him of his silence, it was starting to get on my nerves. Damon grinned evily and spoke in a sly voice, "So . . you want me to start tormenting you like always." "Wait what?No that's not what I meant! It's just your so quiet." I yelled my eyes going wide and waving my hands in the air. "You are such an idiot Vera." Damon snorted rolling his eyes. "Wow, yeah Damon you sound like an amazing butler. I wonder what the queen would think of you saying something like that to an innocent little 14 year old girl." I muttered to myself sarcastically.

I heard a low growling sound and I looked up to see Damon glaring at me his eyes starting to glow a pinkish color. "Heh, Damon um . . Damon I u-uh sorry, y-you're~" My voice went high and I stuttered, pressing my back against the side of the carriage. The butler stood up, completely ignoring the fact we were in a moving carriage, and towered over my small figure, glaring straight at me. "Damon . ." I managed to squeak out. He leaned in closer and looked about ready to strangle me, when he laughed. My eyes narrowed, "Y-you. . .you jerk! That was not funny!" I screamed at him. "Oh but it was." Damon retorted still laughing and sitting back down. "Oh gods this is going to be a really really long ride." I mumbled to myself leaning my head against the window and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. 2 The Fairytale Killer

I shifted slightly and let my head fall to rest on my shoulder. "Vera." _God I am so tired_. "Please, Vera." _ This seat is so uncomfortable._ "Get up, Vera."_ I need sleep, go away. _"Wake-up already!" _Just keep pretending your sleeping_. "Okay then, you give me no choice." _Ha. . nothing you do will get m- _"Ahhhh! Damon put me down, don't manhandle me! Stop!" I screamed and started thrashing about in Damon's arms. He had picked me up bridal style and was now smirking right in my face. My carriage driver opened the door and motioned for us to step out. "_Let me go_." I said sternly and stared Damon straight in the eyes. He simply raised his eyebrows and was about to drop me flat on the ground, when I gripped his arm and mouthed, "Don't you d-" a scream wretched itself from my throat as I was literally thrown out of the carriage and into outstretched arms.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at my driver, my heart feeling like it was going to explode from shock. My driver placed me carefully on the ground and I coughed trying to make myself sound calm, "Thank you Zachary." Damon came up and patted Zachary on the shoulder before grabbing my luggage and following behind me as I stalked towards a familiar looking mansion.

A smile appeared on my face as I opened the giant oak doors to the Castell Estate. Everything was just how I remembered it, wide windows that let light stream in through-out the entire mansion and shades of blue, green, silver, black, + white were plastered on everything. I stretched out my arms and breathed in the deep scent of vanilla, but of course my moment was quickly ruined by a fit of muffled laughing. I turned around and flipped,my oh so amazing butler, the birdie. "Well, aren't you classy?" he asked me sarcasm dripping off his words. "Yes, actually I am, _very_ classy." I was practically on the verge of laughing when I said this.

"Alright, well would you like to discuss our matters now or unpack first?" Damon asked me. "I'll unpack later." I said walking over to a black leather couch and plopping myself down on it. "Very well." he answered taking a seat in front of me and laying out a few pictures and documents, "As you know the Queen has called us back to London to work on this case, someone has been going around and murdering young children ranging from ages 7-10."

With this he handed me a stack of about 4 pictures. My serious face turned to one of confusion as I looked at the pictures. The first was of a girl with shoulder length golden blonde hair who looked about 7years old. But it was what the girl was wearing that confused me, she had on an ankle length blue dress with small sparkles and a silver tiara. She was an almost an exact replica of a young Cinderella. "This first victim was 7 year old Jessica LaStagea, her time of death was estimated to be midnight of May 12th, this picture was taken at the crime scene." Damon told me as I looked at the next picture. It was of a boy with shaggy orange hair and very pale skin, he was wearing a green outfit with leaves sewed across it. One word popped into my mind when I saw him, 'Peter Pan'. "Second Victim, 8 year old Daniel Jackson, time of death was on May 15th at about 4:00 am."Damon said. I nodded and asked him a question before he could speak again, "Are they all dressed as fairytale characters?" My butler looked at me and nodded his head yes. The next two pictures were of girls, one with long red hair and a pink and

green dress, the other with cropped black hair and a knee high dress covered in yellow, red, and blue. (Ariel and Snow White) "Anabell Turner age 9, time of death 10:00 pm on May 18th. The next girl, Thalia Coal age 10, death May 21st. at 2:00 am." Damon finished.

"May 21st that means she was killed today. Alright so, we are working with a killer that dresses their victims as fairytale characters, kills them every 3 days, at hours when everyone's asleep, and his victims are all one year older than the next. How were they all killed?" I questioned with a look of confusion '_This killer sure was interesting'_. "It was different each time strangulation, gun shot, blood loss, and poisoned." Damon answered. "Oh . . alright so I'm guessing Her Majesty wants us to catch him before he kills again tomorrow." I concluded not even waiting for Damon to answer before I stood up and brushed my hands over my dress. "Yes" he stated and smirked at me, "though here's the catch."

I groaned, "Why does there always have to be a catch?" My butler simply gave me an amused look before continuing. "Two others were sent by the Queen to help solve this case as well. Two Earls to be exact, Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive." I shot Damon a look of annoyance and groaned once again, "Seriously? They'll just get in my way, I'd rather work _alone." _He simply shrugged an said, "Queen's orders and trust me I'm not going to like this any more than you do. Though since you're going to despise this I will enjoy this somewhat."

I gave him a glare before asking,"Why are you going to hate this?" Damon replied with a sour look on his face, "It's just I've heard of their butlers and they are just well um very dark and-" I cut him off, "Ooohhh, I get it they are daemons too aren't they? Haha that's what you get for being a jerk, karma!"

Damon simply rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the stairs, mumbling "Yeah, yeah , yeah just go unpack will you. We are meeting the Earls in an hour." With one more glance back at him I stuck-out my tongue and walked up-stairs to my room.

Vera: Hey, wanna tie Damon up and put make-up on him?

Jinx:OMG Yes!

Damon: Ya, that's going to happen I faster and stronger than both of you.

Vera: Oh right. . DANG YOU!

Jinx: You just wait Damon, we **will** get revenge . . wait I'm forgetting something aren't I?

Damon: I don't know

Vera: Please send us feedback and rate please! :D

Jinx: That's my line!

Vera: Too Bad!


	3. 3 New Faces

I sighed and stretched out my arms, letting myself fall backwards onto the bed. My long black hair spewed out across my checkered, fluffy bed sheet and I let my eyes flutter closed. It had only taken me about 45 minutes to finish unpacking and I was already tired, god I am so lazy today. My nose twitched slightly as I started feeling a hot breath on my face. Wait . .what? I screamed and my eyes flew open to see Damon about a foot from my face. He was snickering at me, his blue eyes glinting in the light of the room, making him look twice as creepy. "When did you get here and what the heck were you doing?" I shouted at him as he backed up and gave me a smug look. " Just a moment ago and I thought it would be funny to see your reaction." he shrugged. "God, you're sick." I sat up and put my face in my hands. "You just noticed? Oh, well get up then. We are all meeting at The Phantomhive Estate." Damon said and held out a hand to me. With an annoyed grunt I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up and I followed him out the door.

" How long will it take to get there, because I really don't wanna be in that carriage again." I asked as we walked through the **many** halls to get to the front door. Geez, there are only two bad things about having a gigantic mansion is needing to hire staff to keep the entire place clean and having to walk 10 minutes to get anywhere. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but, still. "Phantomhive only lives about 20 minutes away, I'm sure you'll live Vera." Damon answered as we reached the front door. Just as he was about to grab on the handle someone pushed it wide open. Damon acted quickly and pushed both of us backwards to avoid being smashed by the door. "Are you okay?" He asked me, I merely nodded and looked to the door to see three familiar faces. "Lady Castell, your back!" a chorus of voices shouted at me. There standing in the door way was three very odd looking people. The tallest of the group was a well built looking guy with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to him stood a girl at about 5'7 with long, blonde hair and honey colored eyes. Standing in the very front at only about 4"11 was a boy with golden blonde hair and in all truth looked like a very short 12 year old. Though if you looked at him, his deep blue eyes clearly showed he was about 19 or so. "Axel, Kalea, Luke!" I yelled in excitement hugging each of them. "Oh, hi Damon!" the blonde girl said in a very ecstatic tone. "Hello, Kalea." Damon responded then nudged my shoulder. "I know you haven't seen our staff in a while but we kinda have to go." he said looking at me and pointed to the door. "Oh right! Sorry guys gotta go. Don't blow up the place before we get back!" I yelled behind me as we walked out the door and into the carriage, **again**.

###################### Time Skip ############################

Damon raised his hand and knocked on the door large set of doors. After only what seemed to be a few milliseconds the door opened to reveal a what I guessed to be Phantomhive's butler. He was about as tall as Damon with straight black hair and crimson eyes. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. The young earls are waiting in the library, please follow me." He motioned his hand forwards and lead us down the hallway. I watched the butler curiously as we followed him. He seemed to look only slightly older than Damon and judging just by the few moments in which she had known him, he definitely seemed more mature than her butler. Though that wasn't a very hard task to accomplish seeing as Damon had the maturity level of a 15 year old boy.

The crimson-eyed butler opened a set of doors for us and we walked in. "My Lord our guests have arrived." he said walking in behind us and closing the doors. The library was absolutely astonishing, it was huge and filled from top to bottom with different books. In the very center of the room was two couches, a chair, and and a circular coffee table. A boy with dark blue hair, a blue left eye, and the right covered with an eye patch sat in the chair. On the couch sat another boy, slightly older looking, maybe my age. He had light blonde hair, light blue eyes, and had a creepy looking smile on his face. Next to him stood what I assumed to be his butler. My eyes widened as I saw the butlers face, it was the same man from my dream, same dark slick hair and golden-yellow eyes. "Alright Sebastian, Miss Castell, come in, sit." the bluenette said. I walked over and sat in the couch across from the creepy blonde. "Ciel Phantomhive." the younger boy introduced himself and shook my hand. "Vera Castell." I stated. "Alois Trancy." the blonde grabbed my hand and smiled brightly at me. _Wow, okay then. A and , this is going to be very interesting. _Damon stood by my side a very annoyed look on his face, he not only looked annoyed with the other butlers, but their masters as well. _'Wait . .why would he . . oh crap I'm the only girl in here aren't I?' _A smirk appeared on my face, _'Aw. .Damon's going all big brother protective mode, that's so cute!' _"So, let's discuss this case, shall we?"Ciel said, clearly wanting to get this over with.


	4. 4 Stupid Earls

"I guess Dr. Alverez would make sense, but we've looked at his background over 9 times. He has no motive. I hardly think someones going to just go out and start killing children and dressing them up in fairytale outfits for no reason." I countered. We had been hard at work on this case for over a good 3 hours now, and by we I mean Ciel an I. We were reading through files of different suspects and looking back at the crime scene pictures trying to find any possible clues, while Alois just sat there looking like an idiot. Honestly, this Phantomhive kid was amazingly good at pointing things out and finding clues, though he truly was a total bore. Though don't even get me started on Trancy, god he's anything but boring. I have and always will be a very dramatic person, so overly-dramatic people don't tend to really bother me. Ha, and I actually thought that you could never be too overly-dramatic. I Was Dead Wrong. About an hour ago, Trancy started whining and throwing a fit about how boring this was. I told him if he was so bored why didn't he just leave. He completely ignored me, put a hand to his forehead, gave a gasp, and fell to the floor. Then he started 'choking' and saying that the air was too 'serious and boring' or something so he couldn't breathe. Alois started whisper/choking/coughing out to his butler, 'Claude' to save him. I swear I was ready to wring out his scrawny little neck and really choke him just so he'd shut up. Though at some point during his little fit, Claude decided to pull Alois up and knock some sense into him. No, not literally 'knock' some sense into him, though I wish he would've because that would have been hilarious. I mean who wouldn't pay to see that. Oh crap, sorry I'm of topic, well anyways. .

"Yeah, I guess not." Ciel replied. I rested my elbow on my knee and then I just let my chin sit on my hand. This was a lot harder than I thought. "You two are so pathetic can't we take a break?" Alois whined. "We? You haven't done anything!" I shouted back at him. I narrowed my eyes as the blonde giggled and stood up. He walked over to me and poked me in the cheek, giggling once again, "You look so cute when you do that, but you still frown to much." I leaned back slightly to avoid being so close to him. This kid was truly freaking me out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon smirking at me. I whipped my head around to look at him and I stuck out my tongue, then rolled my eyes and muttered. "Jerk." Ciel gave me a weird look and shook his head. Its not like I was stupid, I knew what he must be thinking, "How immature and childish". Yeah well guess what Phantomhive I like being immature, it's one of my best qualities actually, so stick that in your juice box and suck it!

"Ugh seriously! Fine then I guess I'll have to . . " Alois started walking towards the blue-nette and stretched out his arms looking ready to glomp him. "Wait . . .what are y- NO! Don't even think about it. Get away! Sebastian, don't let him take another step towards me, that's an order!" Ciel's eye widened and he quickly backed away from Alois. Sebastian quickly sprinted in-front of Ciel and pushed the blonde backwards and away from his master. "Eeew you touched me with those filthy hands? Bloody hell! I cannot believe you did that! Gross ugh you touched me!Claude why did you let him do that? This is a disgrace! I . .I just god EEWW! This is this preposterous! Wait what does that mean exactly anyways? Pre . .pos . . terous? Oh hell now I'm off topic. This is ALL YOUR FAULT! Phantomhive, maybe you should teach that butler some manners. I mean how dare you . .you disgusting, foul, filthy little-" Alois shouted but was soon cut off by me as I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. "Just shut up already!" I screamed down at the boy as I lifted up my leg to kick him. I let out a small squeak as Claude suddenly appeared in-front of me and pushed me back then stepped on my foot bringing it back down to the ground. "I can't let you do that. I'm afraid that's a bit much don't you think?"He said and smirked at me. "And I'm afraid, I can't let you do that either." I felt as small jerk as I was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back, somewhat roughly, into someones chest. I looked up to see Damon glaring at the golden-eyed butler menacingly. His eyes were glowing pink and his hands felt like ice on my shoulders. "Damon, we should go home now. We will work on the case more tomorrow." I said and grabbed his wrist gently, pulling his hand from my shoulder. Ciel looked in my direction and nodded his head, "Yes, I believe we have worked on this enough today. I can send Sebastian to go ahead and find us some more information on the case. Then you can come back to help at around 9 or 10 am tomorrow." With a quick nod to both Earls Damon and I left the manor.

No POV:

Damon walked into the Castell manor silently with Vera held bridal style in his arms. Her midnight black hair formed a curtain around her face and her head rested on the butlers chest. The ride home was dead silent and awkward for both of them but about 5 minutes before they had reached home, Vera had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The manor's chef Kalea skipped over to Damon and 'awwed' at the sleeping girl in his arms. "She's so cute when she's unconscious." Kalea clasped her hands together and giggled. "Keep it down will you." The butler whispered. "Cute and Unconscious?That's a nice way to put it." Axel, the manor's gardener walked in and said sarcastically. "What are you two doing? Aw . . Vera is home!" The manor's house keeper, Luke shouted walking in behind Axel. "SHHH!" Axel and Kalea hushed him and grabbed him by the arms then dragged him outside. Damon rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to Vera's bedroom.

The butler pulled the down the checkered sheet and placed Vera on a fluffy black pillow. She started to stir so he pulled the sheets back up and rested the ends near her chin. With one last glance at the girl he shut off the lights and left the room. "Goodnight Vera."


	5. 5 Not Human?

Hiya all story readers. School has been really suck-ish for me lately and I haven't been able to write that much so, I have made a decision. I will post a new chapter about every 6-8 days and on occasion when I am having a good week more frequent than that. So, yeah just letting you guys know. . .

Disclaimer. I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

I sighed and put down my brush, I just can't seem to stop thinking about the dream I had last night. I was in the dream but it seemed to me like I was looking down on the scene instead of actually being there. A different me was the center of the scene and I was watching her I guess, if that makes sense.

'I' was standing in the middle of a frozen lake, my eyes glowing silver, and my hair whipping in the wind behind me. My face was drained of emotion and my skin was an icy pale. There was a low humming sound and I started to sing in a voice that was definitely not my own.

"_I reach out to grasp _

_the hand held out to me._

_I'm locked inside_

_and I can't find the key._

_I wish for the power_

_of ice and snow._

_Don't ask why _

_because you already know._

_Oh, lady of ice_

_won't you answer my plea?_

_Be the hand _

_that's held out to me."_

Then the sky turned a dark violet and a cold wind burst out and started swirling around me, engulfing my body in the icy cold. The lake that was iced over started to crack and break all over. My was pounding inside my chest as I watched the scene unfold. It was like watching the part in a horror movie when the girl is running away from the killer.

After a few moments the wind became more gentle, eventually stopping, and the sky turned back to it's original blue. The lake completely melted and any trace that I had ever been there was gone, the winds had swept 'me' away.

* * *

Shaking my head I walked out of the room. I smirked as I saw the bannister, a thought formed in my head. I lifted my black and white dress up slightly so that I could sit on the bannister. My hands lightly held on to the smooth wood surface and I let my self slide down at a fast pace. My silky black hair lifted off my shoulders and flew out behind me. A chuckle passed my lips as I readied myself for the landing. I slid off the bannister and into the air for a moment before gravity pulled me down and I landed gracefully on the floor.

I heard applauding from my right and I turned my head to see Damon clapping his hands. "Oh yes Vera that was very lady-like good job." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and curtsied for him, "Oh yes I know it was absolutely lady-like and pleasant in each and every way I mean that was just fabulous."I made my voice go into a very strong version of a rich woman's British accent.

"Of course it was milady." Damon smirked. "Shut up and stop with the formalities!" I yelled at him dramatically. He just grinned at me and pinched my cheek before walking away. I pouted and brought my hand up to my cheek, "Owwweeee! That hurt me." I whined childishly at his retreating figure.

* * *

I shrieked as Damon and I entered Ciel's library. The second we walked in the door Alois ran up and glomped me. "Hehe, you smell pretty." The blonde said and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. I tried to push him away but his grip was a lot tighter than I expected and he was cutting of my air supply.

* * *

"D-d-damon g-get him off!" I managed to squeak out through my lack of oxygen. Damon glared through narrow eyes at Alois and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders pulling him off me and I gasped as air was finally allowed back into my lungs. "Thanks . ." I said rubbing my throat as my face flushed red. Ciel cleared his throat and I sat down on the couch .

"So, we have narrowed down all the possible suspects and there is no-one else left. What do you suppose we do now?" I sighed and asked Ciel. All of our suspects were clean and now we were back to square one.

"You guys are so stupid." My head snapped in Alois's direction and he spoke again. "You're only looking at human suspects, wouldn't it be likely our killer isn't human?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He may look like an idiot, but Alois Trancy is actually quite intelligent. "Actually yeah I guess your right." I said back. "Of course I am." he boasted.

* * *

"So now I guess we are going to need to find information on non-humans am I correct?" I asked Ciel. "I suppose." he said a bit irritably. "But where are we going to find information like that?" I put my hands on either side of me and leaned forward. Ciel's butler smirked and his red eyes glowed dangerously. "Well, I guess we are going to have to take a visit to our old friend the Undertaker. Am I right young master?"

Jinx: YAY! We get to see The Undertaker next chapter!

Ciel: Oh joy. . .

Jinx: Shut Up!

Ciel: I will not

Jinx: Gah! Don't be mean he's mega super awesome and you know it.

Ciel: . . .

Vera: Totally! Wait umm . . who exactly is the Undertaker?

Jinx: * facepalm *


	6. 6 The Undertaker

**Okay so I know since this takes place in season two-ish Ciel was supposed to have forgotten about Grell but I reaaalllllyyy want to put him in the story for fun but have the story-line still go on and make sense. So at the moment I'm trying to figure out how that will work. Anyways, I want to know how many of you actually think I should include Grell in this . .so if you guys could let me know that would be fan-tas-tic :D REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

I looked up to see a worn down building in-front of me. On the very front of the building was a large sign that read, Under taker. "This is where we are getting our information? In a place where people buy coffins?" I asked no-one in particular. "Yes." Ciel answered plainly. "Okay . .then. ." I mumbled walking towards the door, standing by Alois and Claude.

Sebastian knocked on the door and I heard a strange laugh that honestly sounded as if it belonged to some psychotic guy. I gave Damon a questioning look and he just shook his head indicating he wasn't too sure either. Sebastian obviously took the laugh as an invitation to come in and opened the large set of doors.

We walked in and I immediately started looking around for anything suspicious at all. I mean I'm in what looks like an abandoned coffin shop where they hold dead bodies, geez what do you expect me to do, start skipping in circles, singing ring around the rosy? Hm . . though I could see a certain _blonde_ doing that.

Damon walked in-between Claude and I while Ciel stood by my other side. Obviously Damon didn't like Sebastian or Ciel very much, though I could tell he absolutely despised Claude and Alois, seeing as since the incident yesterday with Claude (Stop thinking dirty thoughts! That's not what I meant!) and earlier today with Alois, he wouldn't let either of them any closer than 10 feet from me.

My head snapped up as I heard a sinister laughing coming from a large black coffin. "What the . ." I was soon cut off by more laughing. A pale bony hand with long black nails wrapped around the opening of the coffin. "Ahh . . I see you've brought guests with you." the person inside the coffin said.

The coffin swung open and there stood a tall man with long silvery hair that covered his eyes. He wore all black clothing and had a scar on the side of his face and from what I could see one also on his left pinky.

"Yes" Ciel said and continued getting straight to the point, "I need information on any non-human in the London area." The silver haired man who I now assumed to be this so called Undertaker, smirked, "Non-human? Now why would you expect me to know about something like that?"

Ciel just stared at the Undertaker giving him a look that practically screamed, 'Don't you dare play stupid with me.' The Undertaker just stared back and gave him an amused smile, "I'm being honest now why would I of all people know about such things?"

"Undertaker." Ciel said in cold tone, his eyes practically boring holes into the older mans skull. The Undertaker smirked and said in that creepy voice of his, "Very well I will tell you all I know, for a price. . .a laugh."

My eyes narrowed in confusion, this man asked for someone to make him laugh as payment. How terribly odd. I bit my lip and a grin crossed my face as I looked at the silver haired man, "Umm, I think I know something that will make you laugh."

He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned back motioning for me to continue. "Alois would you be a dear?" I said politely and batted by eyelashes. He frowned slightly but after a few moments he walked towards me slowly. I simply kept the smile bright and sweet waiting oh so patiently for him to get close enough.

Damon gave me a warning look as Alois was now closer than 5 feet from me. With a shake of my head I gave him a brief 'I'm fine' look before looking back at the blonde that was soon to be my prey. He stopped when he was about arms length from me and I smirked latching a hold of his wrist.

I twisted it slightly so he was distracted enough that I could slip my leg underneath his feet knocking him off balance. My hand went to my side bag and I pulled out a bottle of ink pouring it over his head. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up shoving him towards Ciel.

Let me tell you the sight before me could send almost anyone into a fit of in-tamable laughter. Alois was now on top of Ciel with both his hands on either side of the bluenette's shoulders, their faces only a few inches apart, and ink dripping from Alois's hair into Ciel's face. Ciel laid stiff underneath the blonde, his facial expression showing complete and utter shock/horror.

The Undertaker threw his head back and started laughing hysterically in this moment of silence. This automatically sent me also into a fit of laughter. I could see Sebastian grinning slightly and by the look on Claude's face he was clearly amused. Damon snickered a bit and gave me a thumbs up.

Once the laughter died down (which took quite a long time) both earls turned and gave me two of the coldest glares I had ever seen. If looks could kill I would have died at the very least 12,000 times just then. I slumped down a bit and let my hair fall forwards covering my face.

I. Am. So. Dead.

Damon: Damn Vera you in trouble . .

Vera: SHOVE IT! YOU'D THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY?

Jinx: (is rolling on the floor almost suffocating from laughing so much)Y-y-you HAHAHAHA t-t-that was HAHAHAHAHA so f-freak-king HAHAHAHAHA o-oh god HAHAHA my s-stomach it h-hurts!

Undertaker: (also rolling on the floor laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA G-g-good j- HAHAHAHA j-job w-whatever y-your HAHAHAHA n-name is HAHAHAHA ah-ha so f-f-funny!

Vera: Geez okay we already had our little laughing session why are you still laughing?

Undertaker/Jinx:HHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHA!

Damon: What the hell? Are they having a seizure or just a spaz attack?

Vera: Honestly? Both.


	7. 7 You Have A Sister!

_**Chapter 7**_  
_**Okay so obviously I cannot keep up a constant schedule of writing every 6-8 days cuz i'm just so freaking difficult and , I'm just gonna write when I write and you guys are gonna have to deal with it :D Anyways A Thank You to my friend Karina for some mega super epic awesome ideas for this chapter and possibly next chapter :D Also a great amount of thanks to my first ever reviewer: Aina Kula :)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own BlackButler**_

I stuttered and backed up a few feet, "Now let's not get too hasty. . .I was only messing around, oh god don't kill me I promise I'm sorry!" I held up my hands and gave Ciel and Alois apologetic looks. With a whimper I looked to Damon for help, "Please. Damon you won't let them hurt me right?"

He simply shrugged and started examining his nails. "Fine then! Damn You!" I yelled at him. Sebastian chuckled at my attitude. "Not funny! Your freaking 'master' is about to attack me and you're LAUGHING!" I screamed in response. I gasped loudly, I guess I was too busy screaming I didn't notice Alois behind me. He slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me backwards towards Ciel where he covered me in ink.

Damon and the Undertaker started laughing like maniacs until Alois slipped and he fell right on top of me in the same position as he was with Ciel only moments ago. Damon's eyes narrowed and turned to a glowing silver as Alois and I lay in a terribly awkward position. I coughed nervously and mumbled, "Wow this is just bloody brilliant. Okay Ciel, now I know how you feel."

Alois's eyes widened as he struggled to get off me. _**BANG! **_The door to the Undertaker's shop slammed open and in walked what I assumed to be a man, with long fiery red hair. "Oh Bassy! I knew I'd find you!" He shrieked dramatically and ran to hug Sebastian. Sebastian simply stepped to the side to have the red-head crash face first into the wall.

"Oh Bassy must you be so cruel?" he cried and looked at the butler before turning his head to see Alois and I sprawled on the ground. "Ohhhhh . . what is this? Ah! True love between such young children how adorable. How I wish you and I could be so passionate Bassy-darling!"  
My face flushed red and I pushed Alois off of me before standing up quickly. "Who the hell are you?" Ciel , Alois, and I yelled at the same time. Claude simply glared as Sebastian sighed, "This is Grell Suttcliff."

The Undertaker then spoke up, "Why yes it is. What are you doing here, Suttcliff?" I looked towards Grell questionably. '_Is he human?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. "Well, I was simply trying to stay away from William. He said he needs to speak with me about something though it seems whenever he says something like that I'm in trouble or he wants me to do more paperwork." Grell answered flipping some of his long red hair behind his shoulder.

My head turned to Damon and he was (like Claude) glaring at Grell coldly. "Who's William?" I asked curiously. At that moment a man with dark hair and yellow green eye's similar to Grell's appeared in-front of us.

"Mr. Grell Suttcliff I have come to infor-" the man was soon cut off by a loud shriek from the red-head, "HOW DARE YOU WILLIAM! Mr? I'll have you know I am a hundred percent wom-" Grell was then interrupted by the man, William's foot in his face "inform you that your sister's are back from the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society in America." Claude, Sebastian, and Undertaker all spoke at the exact same time, "Sisters?"  
-

Point of View Switch  
-

A portal appeared in a dark alley near the center of London. Two young girls stepped out of it appearing to be about 18 or so.

The first girl had black hair with red tips that was only slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, intimidating crimson and she stood tall at about five foot seven. She wore a black tank-top, a red and black plaid skirt with chains hanging down the side, and black combat boots.

The other girl had the same length hair as the first but her hair was red with black tips. Her eyes were as black as night and she also stood at about five foot seven. She wore the same skirt as the other but with a red tank top, red heeled boots, and a red sparkling belt instead of chains.

"Astoria! Where's Willy-bear he ported here with us didn't he?" The twin wearing more red than the other complained."Dammit Avangeline shut up will you! We must have gotten separated it happens all the time okay chill. Just help me look for the place that says Under taker." Astoria demanded.

"Umm found it. . ." Avangeline said jabbing a thumb behind her. "Oh. . . How the hell did I not see that?" Astoria yelled once again. "I dunno, wait yeah I do it's because your an idiot."Avangeline said with a giggle. Astoria glared at her sister and stomped towards the Undertaker's shop with the other girl laughing and following behind her.

-  
Switch Vera's POV

"Willy-bear I can't believe you left us!" A voice yelled as the door was once again kicked open.  
I turned my head to see our new 'guests'. There stood two twins wearing the same style outfit although the one who spoke seemed to be wearing more red.

"Ava!Tori! Oh how I missed you girls,how about a sisterly group hug!" Grell said running towards the girls. The one who I assumed to be 'Ava' giggled and hugged Grell while 'Tori' gave a disgusted look and stood back, "Call me Tori again and I swear I'll wring your scrawny little neck Grell."

_Damn this girl has attitude. I like her already._

"Oh great there are three of you?" Ciel grimaced. "Lovely." Sebastian said sarcastically. Claude and Alois made a sour face, The Undertaker raised an eyebrow,and William just rolled his eyes.

"Well, considering more than half the people in this room are not human, finding any more non-human's shouldn't be too big of a task now should it, Ciel?"

**Damon:MWHAHAHAHA Now Astoria and I get to plot evil schemes against Grell :P****  
****Astoria: Totally!****  
****Vera: I wanna help . .****  
****Astoria: Well a course you can help us. . just don't tell Avangeline****  
****Vera:Why?****  
****Astoria: She'll be all whiny and 'Don't be mean :P'****  
****Avangeline: Who, say what now?****  
****Astoria: Um heh well you see****  
****Avangeline: IM NOT WHINY!****  
****Damon: Heh umm ALRIGHTY THEN please review...**


	8. 8 Costumes

**Okay guys just wanna let you know this since it's kinda not really stated clearly in this chapter. Astoria, Avangeline, and Vera are now being used as bait to lure in the three suspects somewhat and get information out of them. This is being done by Ciel hosting a costume party (hehe fairytale murders costumes you know hahaha wow I should shut up). So yeah, I know it's like that episode in season one but I figured this would be really fun to type sooo yeah. . .ITS MY FANFIC I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! *HISS* :D**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT NOW!" Astoria, Avangeline, and I screamed at the same time. We finally decided that if we were going to be investigating non humans why not have a few of them on our side. So now we officially had a shinigami (two if you count William but you know how he is), 2 demons, and 3 humans working on this case. Though I'm quite sure what Astoria and Avangeline are. . .

"Well if we look back over our three inhuman suspects. Isaac Lawrence an ex-shinigami, Xavier Jacees also a demon, and Blake Terrence, Demon. Don't you think that a ball would be a perfect place for our fairytale killer to murder a young adult?" Sebastian said. "Yes but if our killer is killing children consecutively then his/her next victim would have to be eleven none of us are young enough to lure him in not even Ciel." I protested.

"Ahh that's where your wrong . How many days has it been since the last kill?" Claude said. "Well, obviously thre-" I paused mid sentence, "Oh no! Did he already. . ." Ciel nodded and handed me a newspaper. _Princess Aurora . .Sleeping Beauty _

"Then the next should be twelve and the youngest we have is Ciel who is still thirteen." Astoria said absolutely revolted at the idea of a ball. "So, we are still going to be in the same room as the killer. Plus we won't end up looking suspicious for talking to them so this would be a great opportunity to investigate them." Alois said.

"Yeah well guess what pretty boy you aren't going to have to dress up and be all dancey flirty with a bunch of freaking demons and shinigami people so just shove it."Astoria said. "Oh come on it won't be that bad." Avangeline said giggling. I rolled my eyes, I may have only known this chick for an hour or so but geez, '_Flirt of the Freaking Century.' Well,maybe besides Grell but he's . . you know . . .he's Grell._

"Kill me now." I grumbled refusing to exit my bedroom. "Fuck if you get to die, stab me first." Astoria said crossing her arms and glaring at her reflection at the mirror. Avangeline just rolled her eyes and spun in a circle, " Oh stop complaining, we look hot."

I looked towards Astoria, she had on a red and black dress that was tight around the torso but loosened up around the waist and ended at the knees. She or should I say Ava topped it off with a long red cloak. Red Riding Hood.

Astoria gave me a look and quietly whispered, "You get the rope." I giggled and replied, "Then you tie her up. " We both smiled then burst out into a fit of giggles. "See wearing a costume aint too bad." Ava smiled at us and pulled out a tube of lipgloss. "Oh yes it is." I said to Astoria.

Ava was wearing a green dress that went up mid thigh with little green shoes that had mini cotton balls on the toes. Her red hair was done up in a small bun and she wore silver wings on her back. Tinkerbell.

I straightened out my shirt well actually it couldn't really even be considered a shirt. It was an aqua colored um . .'shirt thing' that only reached just below my bra. I wore puffed out aqua pants and little gold slippers. My hair was pulled back and I wore an aqua crown/headband thingamajig . . . Don't judge me I'm not really a fashion type of girl I don't know these things. Princess Jasmine.

I sighed and pumped my fist in the air, "TO THE CARRIAGE!" I'm dramatic get over it.

Damon pushed open the carriage door and stepped out after us girls. He absolutely refused to wear a costume pshh . .who cares about his opinion. I ended up ordering him to wear (after Ava suggested it) Aladdin.

**[OOC: Just to any of the curious people Aladdin was originally founded in the 1700's so yeah I'm not having a 1992 character in the victorian era. . . so yeah ON WITH THE STORY]**

We walked up to the doors of the Phantomhive mansion and Damon was raising his fist to knock when Avangeline shouted, "OOOOHHHH . . . .Can I knock PLEASE!" Damon gave her an odd look and smirked before quickly knocking on the door. Ava's mouth gaped open in shock, "That was so. . .mean! I even said please! Ugh, Vera can I hit him?"

_Nope definitely not like Grell at all. _I was about to answer with a 'No.' when Sebastian opened up the door and raised an eyebrow at Damon's costume. It seemed that Damon was the only butler in costume. Damon grit his teeth and growled, "Don'." Sebastian smirked, "How adorable."

For some reason that comment kinda pissed me off even though it wasn't directed at me. Ava giggled and went to slap Damon not waiting for my reply when I grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. I glared at her coldly as she just stood there in shock, my hand suddenly felt freezing and I noticed that ice was appearing in patterns across her wrist. . . it was coming from the palm of my hand.

Then I realized what I was doing so, I quickly released her wrist and the ice melted away _What the hell just happened? _Sebastian then spoke up, "Well, come in. Let's not stand out here all day shall we?"

**Jinx:HAHAHAHA You guys have to wear dresses !**

**Astoria: SHOVE IT!**

**Ava: Shove what?**

**Vera: * face palm * Just be quiet**

**Damon: I cannot believe I'm in a costume. **

**Jinx: HAHAHAHAH Prince Demon Aladdin on the loose HAHAHAHHAH**

**Vera: Who the hell gave her sugar?**

**Jinx: No-one though I do smell some chocolate hmmm be right back**

**Jinx: * distant voice* WHO THE HELL HAS CHOCOLATE AND DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY?**

**Damon: . . . .Ummmmm he he he**

**Vera: Dammit Damon you do know you're dead now right?**

**Ava: Yeah but you know he'll get better**

**Astoria: *WTF face * Anyways. . .. .REVIEW!**


	9. 9 The Ball

CH.9

We walked into the mansion and my mouth immediately gaped open. The walls had been repainted silver,blue,and black. And the floor was made to look like a chessboard with statues of chess pieces that were standing against the walls. Though there was one thing that most definitely stuck out, the ceiling. The entire ceiling was replaced with glass so that if you looked up you could see the night sky.

"Wow.." I heard Astoria mutter in complete awe of the room. "I did well with the decor then?" Sebastian asked. I looked to him and I saw Astoria's eyes widen and she just shook her head. "_My sister? _Speechless oh my god . .I never knew it was even possible. .Sebby dear you have got to teach me how you did that." Avangeline said pushing some of her hair back into her bun.

Astoria pulled up her hood and smacked Ava in the back of the head. "Ow. . ." Ava pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Claude, Alois, and Ciel suddenly walked over to us.

Claude like Sebastian was just wearing his normal butler uniform. Alois was wearing a prince charming costume complete with a cape and crown. Ciel wore. . . .

My face turned pale and I almost burst into tears from laughing so much, he was wearing a captain hook costume. He looked absolutely furious which made it even funnier to watch, plus . . .the feather attached to his hat kept falling into his face.

Once Astoria noticed his outfit she also burst out into a fit of giggles. Sebastian was clearly amused at us and Ava just squealed, "Your so . .adorable LOOK WE MATCH!"

Ciel's face turned red and he glared at her. "Yeah totally except Captain Hook has two eyes." I said my laughter slowing. "Shut Up!" He growled. I just smirked and saluted him , "Aye Aye CAPTAIN!"

Damon wrapped his arm around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Now now Vera be nice."  
I blush crept up onto my cheeks and I shrugged his arm off me. Why the hell does that bother me so much? Bloody hell what is wrong with me today?

"Hey is that guy in the vampire costume one of our suspects?" Alois asked jerking his head to his right. I pretended to be looking for someone as I glanced in his direction. A tall male with bleach blonde hair stood smiling brightly at a pair of young women. He looked about Damon's human age, 17 or 18 maybe.

He was the perfect image of the suspect that was described to me as Blake Terrence. His eyes narrowed and entrancing green met icy blue as he turned to face me. My face paled as I realized I had just been caught staring.

Blake smirked and advanced towards me. "Uh-oh." I gulped and stepped back but two small hands gripped my shoulders nails digging into my skin. My head turned and I saw Ava smiling down at me, "Oh come on we're supposed to inspect them aren't we? What better way to do it than to get him to start to fancy you?" she said. I stuttered, "W-wait fancy!You guys n-never told me that I-" then I was cut off by Ava pushing me forward and into what I thought was a wall.

Hold on. . . walls aren't warm . . .and they don't laugh. I gasped and pushed myself away from the 'wall'. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked up to see Blake chuckling at me. _Avangeline you're a dead woman._

"My . .my what do we have here?" He said pulling me forwards and twirling a piece of my hair in-between his fingers. I swear this guy needs someone (me) to punch him in the face. _Vera relax this case is important just pretend you're in a play, it's just acting. You act all the time just calm down. _

I took a deep breath and smiled shyly at him, "Why can't you tell? I'm a princess of course." I grabbed his hand and slowly took his fingers out of my hair. "And a beautiful princess at that." he whispered into my ear pulling me closer if that was even humanly possible.

My heart pounded in my chest, when he whispered in my ear it made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Though this type of uncomfortable was much different from the feeling Damon would give me. When Damon whispered in my ear it made feel light headed and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

When this man, Blake did, I felt the need to cringe in fear or scream and pull away. "Umm, let's dance shall we?" I said trying desperately to get out of this disturbing position. I swear this was the first time in my whole life that I wanted to dance so badly.

As we walked towards the center of the dance floor I looked to the side to see Damon glaring at Blake coldy his icy blue eyes piercing the back of Blake's head. I cringed and laughed sheepishly pulling him away from Damon, he might ruin my cover. We started dancing and I asked Blake curiously, "So, I don't think we've ever met do you live in London?"

He just grinned and answered my question, with a question, "Why so curious and talkative all the sudden?" I let out a girly giggle, oh god how it killed me to do that. "I don't know. Why are you dodging the question?" This guy was definitely suspicious.

His face dropped and turned cold before he smirked evilly at me, the moonlight shone in his green eyes, making them gleam. I stepped back slightly just to have him grab my waist and wrist. His icy hands made me shiver as they touched my bare skin, oh how I hate this costume. "You know what I think? I think that little girls should know their place. " His hand squeezed my wrist tightly and I whimpered at the pain that shot up through my arm.

"And little children that don't know their place make me _very _angry. And trust me you don't want to see me angry." He said menacingly. My eyes widened and my breathing came in ragged pants. "I-i'm s-sorry I d-didn't know t-that it w-was such a touchy s-subject."

A low growl came from his throat and he backed me up into a wall, "." He pinned my arms to the wall and looked me in the eyes. "D-da-a-"I stuttered before he slammed his hand over my mouth.

A flash of silver flickered in his pocket and I tried to scream, it was a knife. "Tell me little princess, do you believe in demons?" He asked. I grit my teeth and my whole body felt cold and numb. Ice crept up from my wrist and around Blake's arm. "What are you . ." he narrowed his eyes. I head-butted him and screamed for what might be my only chance to get away, "Damon!"

Jinx: Mwhahahhahaha CLIFF HANGER!


	10. 10 Damon!

**DRUM ROLL!CHAPTER 10 WOOHOOOO! I just had lot's of coffee!So, this chapter is a bit longer than usual but oh,well. . .Anyways I haven't gotten very much feedback at all on this story so, I have no idea if this sucks or not. So, I've decided I will not post again until I get at least 3 more reviews, criticism welcome :D**

Ch.10  
Damon's POV

"Damon!" My head snapped in the direction of Vera's voice. Yes, she had screamed my name before, and usually it would sound very irritated and impatient. Usually she would just be calling for me to fulfil an order.

Usually I would roll my eyes at the impatient little girl and walk as slow as possible to delay time just to annoy her. But, no this time is different, this time her voice sounds, like . . . one of pure terror.

When I turned my head I immediately regretted ever letting Ava talk me into leaving Vera alone with that _thing_. There she was on her knees, blue eyes wide, tears threatening to spill over, and on top of it all she was in front of an angry, dazed looking demon.

I clenched my fists and my eyes turned a pinkish red. He would pay for even thinking of touching _my_ Vera none the less actually touching her.

I ran over and lifted her into my arms, glaring at the man Blake. He just smirked and looked to the crowd surrounding us, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting everyone it seems this young lady must have tripped and we hit our heads. Nothing to bad please continue dancing."

Just like the stupid humans they are they just carried on dancing. I looked straight at him and he looked back at me. He grinned at me then looked down at the girl in my arms , "Maybe we'll have the pleasure of meeting again . . .."

Then he glanced back at two other guys in the room, Xavier and Issac the two other suspects before all three of them walked out. I set Vera down and looked her in the eyes, "Are you all right?" She bit her lip and did something I definitely did not expect. _She hugged me. _

"Oh my god Vera! Are you . .ooohh. . "Ava ran over to us but stopped speaking when she saw Vera with her arms around me. Astoria ran up behind her sister and also froze except she was. . .blushing? Why would she be. .

Alois and Ciel walked towards us, butlers behind them. Astoria looked down when Sebastian came up next to her and Ava smiled a bit when Claude walked next to her.

"Damon. .I wanna go home." I looked down at Vera as she stopped hugging me and stepped back, "Why don't you guys come over tomorrow and we'll talk about the case." The others just nodded and I grabbed a slip of paper with the manors address then I handed it to Astoria.

I tucked my hand under Vera's knees and got ready to lift her up bridal style when she stopped me, "I'm fine you don-"I just shook my head and continued picking her up ignoring her protests.

I swear I don't remember the last time I was this serious about anything. Geez what is this girl doing to me? She's definitely different from any other person I've ever contracted with. I'm just not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.

Vera's POV

I sat up and cracked my neck, gripping my bed sheets what how did I get in my room? I groaned and punched the mattress leaving a decent sized dent. I cannot believe I fell asleep in Damon's arms, , I mean once is well fine but twice, seriously? It just .. makes me feel so weak, vulnerable, ugh I freaking hate it! And I know for a fact Damon knows it too.

"Dammit Damon why the fuck do you enjoy torturing me so much?" I yelled at my ceiling."You know if you weren't so stubborn and ignorant you would have realized that I've been standing here the whole time." Damon said smirking at me from the corner of the room.

"Ah! You . .how? Jeezus GET OUT!" I screamed only to have my voice crack at the word out.  
My butler just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of water then placed it infront of my lips.

I could have sworn that glass was not there a few moments ago but when your butlers a demon you kind of get used to stuff appearing out of thin air. I sighed and grabbed the water before gulping half of it down then placing it on my bed side table.

"So, what time do you think the guys are gonna come over?" I asked, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to leave. "Well, it's 10:00 right now so probably noon." he said placing a hand on my hair and messing it up even worse than it already was.

"Wow, thanks jack-ass." I said glaring daggers at him. "You're very welcome. Oh, and Kalea is making waffles for you." he replied grabbing the door handle.

"Wait," I called out before I could stop myself,"Um . .thanks for . . saving me yesterday." Damon grinned, "Anything for my little master." He said before walking out the door.

I just sighed and shook my head before turning around. Then I slipped on a black and white checkered blouse, black shorts, black mary jane's, and a white ribbon. I ran a hand through my hair before walking out the door and to the kitchens.

As I was walking down the halls a certain blonde caught my eye,"Hiya, Luke!" I said to him clapping a hand on his back. "Oh uh wow you kinda scared me there." He replied rubbing his neck a light blush on his cheeks.

"Aww. . ." I cooed. Oh come on I couldn't help it he may be older than me but he is shorter . .. He just rolled his eyes and opened the door to my room to go and clean it. Heh good luck with that Luke.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I walked into the kitchens to see a certain chef dancing around (with a knife in hand) chopping up fruits and neatly pouring syrup on waffles while singing,"And I'm singing out yeah yeah yeah!And he says ooohhh ooohh ooh ooh ooh!Lemme hear you say-" I cut her off with a giggle, "Kalea what in the world are you doing?"

She just looked at me for a moment before continuing on her little charade, "And she says . .Kalea what in the world are you doing, and I'm like just rockin out! LalalalalaDOdOdOdO!"

I smirked and joined in skipping around the kitchen and grabbing a fork, "Then I say, mind if I join you? The insane are always the most fun . .nanananana lalalala!"

Kalea just nodded and we both burst out into a fit of laughter, still prancing around the kitchen like maniacs. "I always knew these girls had mental issues." My manor's brunette gardener said walking into the room,Damon following close behind." Oh shut up Axel." Kalea said.

I grinned and grabbed the brunette's hand," Oh, Axel you know that deep down you have a longing to dance with us. How your mind says no but your heart says yes. Don't put up such a fuss. Don't worry about the mess. Just reach out and grasp- no let go of all that is sane. There is only fun and happiness no pain," I gasped and put a hand to my forehead, " My dear boy join us, sing and dance. I will not allow you to just watch while we prance. Your heart is so cold, oh please just let it unfold. Inside you are truly very kind just relax don't hold back. Stop stressing mean how old are you? Infinity? Oh, Axel please join us in our stupidity."

"How the hell did you think of all that without planning ahead?" Axel asked me an annoyed but amused look on his face. I took a step back and smirked, "Excuse me but do you not know who I am?Why I am, Vera Castell after all."


	11. 11 Bad Attitude

**Thanks for the review: xXstarmiXx I really appreciate it :D And asalit. . . you're review was. . interesting but a review none the less, considering I fail at getting any at all. So, I have been in the super FLUFF/Hilarious mood so yeah . . .that's going to be included in the next few chapters. Oh and thanks to my friends Ashley and Karina for helping me with this especially the really funny parts :P**

Ch. 11

"Ms. Vera! Your guests are here!" Luke yelled from the front entrance. "Tell them to come in, I'll be right out!" I shouted back, 'I should hurry with my bath' I thought just as was standing up. A towel was handed to me, "Here you are Miss" Damon said looking at me with an unfazed face.

I blushed and with a shriek I slipped in the tub and as I was about to fall Damons _attempt _to catch was an utter fail when I slipped out of his arms. I tried to hide my, well everything but he just kept staring! I yelled at the top of my lungs, "GET THE HELL OUT YOU SICK PERVERT!"

Damon smirked and bowed, "As you wish my lady." He walked out, I was still furious and jumpy when I realized he didn't leave the towel. I slapped my forehead and walked out when I slipped again on the water that was on my feet when I was caught by something warm I looked up to see Alois he looked very happy and said "My, what a wonderful sight!"

Then he was whacked by a hand I could feel a towel being wrapped around me, I looked back to see Ava she was blushing and giggling, "Ladies should not prance around naked! I tried that once and Astoria yelled at me!" A confused look crossed my face, I always knew she had mental issues.

Then I turned towards Alois to see him getting beaten by Astoria, Alois begged "IT'S ONLY NATURAL FOR A..." he was interrupted, "IT DOESN'T MATTER, NEVER LAY A HAND ON LADY WHEN SHE IS INDECENT!"

I looked to the door to see Ciel turning the other way laughing (anything wrong with that picture or is it just me?), Claude just stood there not wanting to get in the path of Astoria's rage and Sebastian just looked uncertain at the sight.

I walked to the dresser and got my things and walked back into the bathroom. When I came out Ava was restraining Astoria while she struggled to get back at Alois at one point she did break free but was stopped by Claude, Sebastian and Ava.

I walked to Ciel who was on the floor struggling not to laugh but when realizing I was there he

shot up with a serious look. I spoke annoyed and angrily "Shall we discuss our next plan over lunch?"

He nodded and followed me down to the dinning room, leaving the commotion behind us, I sat on the opposite end of the table to where I could face Ciel. Then I yelled to Damon, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SERVE US!"

Ciel looked surprised and anxious at my tone, I could tell what he was thinking, "Oh god please comeback Sebastian, she's so pissed." Damon came out holding two trays that held many of my  
favorite foods. "Damn kiss up." I mumbled.

"Alright judging by the actions of our main suspects, I'm sure we can come to the conclusion that Mr. Terrence is the main course of action while Xavier and Issac are just working under him.N..." Ciel was interrupted by a loud "LET ME GO!" we looked to see "those" people again, Astoria was struggling to get free of the grip of Sebastian on one arm and Claude on the other.

Ava was holding on to her waist laughing and it looked like she was enjoying herself, a bit too much, I got up and yelled "DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER SHUT UP!" I stomped off shouting dramatically into the kitchen. Kalea was surprised at my anger I looked to her and said "GET,ME,SOME,DAMN,ICECREAM..."

She quickly went to the fridge and gave it to me. Then I gave her the signal to get out, she ran practically falling with each step. I mumbled to myself with each bite I took then Damon came in. I stopped eating and looked at him, he chuckled and said "Nice face, did you miss your mouth?"

I gave him a cold glare he chuckle soon died down with my look, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT PERV?" Talking with food in my mouth, "Your guest are still waiting." He said trying to be patient with my comment. "Read my lips Damon, I DON'T GIVE A..."

I was interrupted when Alois came in. I nearly fell off balance when I saw how beat-up and torn his clothes and him were. "Remind me-never to- provoke Astoria again." He said, "AAWWW Poor baby, here let me ice your wounds." I threw a chunk of ice cream at his face and he went falling backwards.

"Well Damon, my hissyfit is over lets get back, oh by the YOUR BACK I CAN NOT FORGIVE THAT INCIDENT SO I WILL GET YOU BACK." I left leaving him wondering. "Alright are you all ready to begin a..." There was no one there, I stood there puzzled at what was going on.

Then a loud yelp came from the garden, I ran to the doors that lead there to open them and find... "OH SHIT!" They were-they were picking at my teddy bear rose bushes! I could have ripped my hair out at that sight but I restrained myself.

"Are you all having a good time?" I said with a quite frightening look, They all looked at me and well ...lets just say I always carry a switch blade/jackhammer everywhere I go.

**I have decided to host a little competition type thing where you guys will 'vote' in the review area for your favorite OC. The winner will be announced at the beginning of chapter 13 and for that winning character I will post a small story thingy about a humiliating time in their past (I will be taking any suggestions into consideration).**  
**-Vera **  
**-Damon**  
**-Astoria**  
**-Avangeline**  
**-Kalea**  
**-Luke**  
**-Axel**  
**-Blake**


	12. 12 Oh My God

**Ch.12**  
**Contest Winners Will Be Revealed on Chapt.13. Since twelve is my all time favorite, lucky number this chapter is going to be extra special! Review pretty please :D I had a spaz attack while writing the ending because before I was able to write the last sentence my laptop froze, so I think I deserve atleast one REVIEW. Btw all confusing parts will be explained in chapters 14 and 15 I believe :D **

POV change DAMON!

What the hell is all the damn ruckus? I stopped to see the doors busted down and crashing noises, oh great that's not good, tell me they didn't. "I cannot believe you let them touch my roses Axel you're supposed to be my GARDENER!"A familiar scream erupted throughout the house.

I sighed and headed towards the gardens. If those idiots were picking Vera's roses then they will be in a whole load of trouble and sharp, heavy objects will start flying through the air.

Trust Me. I know. I walk through the door to see Vera...um well how could I explain this? She was, uh she was beating everyone with a jack hammer/switchblade.

Apparently Sebastian grabbing the blade didn't stop her from kicking him well...lets just put it like this. She kicked him where a man breathes. Even I cowered at the sight of her, I mentally slapped my fore-head, "Oh dear, I should probably stop her before there are no guests to host." I said in a mock-voice of Sebastian.

I walked slowly approaching her while she had Claude and Avangeline in a headlock. I stopped a few feet from her when Astoria tackled her,but her attempts failed when Vera quickly recovered and threw Astoria at Sebastian. Aw how adorable.

I took the opportunity and with my speed, went behind her and restrained both arms. She looked at me and flipped me over her back slamming me into the ground. "Damn come on don't be such a bitch, it just roses." I said aching on the ground.

Then I paused . . .Vera is fighting a bunch of demons and . . .whatever the hell those twins are. . without even breaking a sweat. Oh no. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. Vera hasn't gone on one of these 'power rages' in a long time, since she was a toddler, since . . Oh Hell No.

The ice. The nightmares. The extreme amounts of power. Her mood swings. No. I will not let this happen to Vera . .. not again . .not this time.

Just then an idea popped into my head. I swung my foot under her and she lost balance , I quickly took this as an advantage and I kicked at her ankle making her trip and fall backwards. With as much strength as I could muster I grabbed her wrist and held her back against the ground.

She opened her mouth to scream at me when she looked towards me and her face turned red. I was confused for a moment onto why she was blushing when I realized that we were a lot closer than I thought and I was kinda . .err . .straddling her waist. Okay not the most comfortable position.

"Damon . . . YOU FREAKING PERVERT GET OFF! YOUR CRUSHING ME GOD DAMMIT!" She . Hmm . . then again it's kinda funny when she's angry. "Make me." I said.

Vera's POV

"Make me." Damon responded. I was stuttering, at a loss of words, my head was pounding, and my heart was beating fast. He knows for a fact I can just order him to get off, was he. .. taunting me? Telling me I can't do anything without ordering him to do it for me.

He is isn't he? Taunting me. I hate it. Despise it. People telling me that I'm weak, like I can't do anything for myself, a damsel in distress. Well guess what? I'm anything but.

A series of scenes flashed inside my head. Fire, screams, melting ice. I flinched slightly as a scream erupted in my ears, it was a terrified plea, a call for help. It seemed so real yet I could tell no-one in the room had screamed.

I could see two foggy figures in my mind each with black and white wings sprouting out of their backs. Both standing quite tall but with feminine figures. I felt as if I should recognize them, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I was suddenly snapped out of my 'little mental world' and I looked up to Damon, re-assessing the situation.

Weak. A Damsel In Distress. Taunting. Mocking. Damon.

I felt stronger now somehow, more instinctive, and. . . .completely out of control. My emotions were starting to take a hold of my every thought and action.

Anger. Past. Misery. Loneliness. Memories. Hate. Nightmares.

A familiar feeling in my hand returned and ice patterns crept their way up Damon's arm. My eyes started to burn and I looked up at Damon, my reflection showed up in his icy blue eyes. My face was incredibly pale and my eyes were glowing silver.

**What is happening to me?**

At this point Damon's arm was completely captivated in ice crystals and his face looked like one in shock. Suddenly flashes of a previous dream or should I say nightmare flashed before my eyes.

A frozen lake. Snow. Ice. Cold Winds. A Song.

_I reach out to grasp_  
_the hand held out to me._  
_I'm locked inside _  
_and I can't find the key._

I unhooked Damon's hand from my wrist.

_I wish for the power_  
_of ice and snow._  
_Don't ask why_  
_because you already know._

I grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

_Oh, lady of ice_  
_won't you answer my plea?_  
_Be the hand_  
_that's held out to me._

I leaned him forwards and I kissed him.

**INSERT FANGIRL SCREAM HERE! Okay so I photoshopped some pics of my Oc's but Fanfic hates me and doesnt want to let me post them anywhere so I have a google docs page that has pics and little hints facts comments ect on it for this story so if you would like to see that page or you want the pics sent to your email or whatever just message me your gmail or whatever your email is so yeah . . . :)**


	13. 13 Taken

***Sigh* I just couldn't wait to put up another chapter so here is a small one, I promise 14 will be longer and I have extended the contest until I have atleast 5 votes. Oh and to those of you who were wondering I do have some things in mind for the future ocxSebastian and ocxClaude in this story so yeah . .Also the piano piece in here I was imagining to be the song: Stratovarius Forever - The Piano Cover.**

Damon's POV

Vera grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me forward. My eyes widened, she's kissing me. . . I froze up on shock as she pressed her lips against mine.

I could barely even think . After a few seconds my eyes closed and I leaned forward. She smelled of ocean spray, roses, and chocolate. Just having her closer than a foot or two from me made my senses go crazy. But this . . . .this was just way too much, her soul was just so tempting. I-i-i c-can't . . .

Vera pulled back and pushed me away, getting up off the floor. "Made you." she said before biting her lip, crystal tears glistening in her eyes. Then she shrieked in frustration and turned on her heel walking away.

I made a move to run after her but Avangeline placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled weakly at me. "Just because of Vera I am going to contain the fact that I thought that was absolutley adorable. Though in return I'm going to have to tell you to leave her alone for a while, then you can go after her." She said in a soft voice trying to hide in a fit of fan girl like screams.

"Ava I think that is probably the wisest thing you have ever said." Astoria said. Ava just smirked at her, "Oh shut up your just in a sour mood because your mad that Vera got her first kiss before you did. Oh wait, you still haven't gotten yours have you?"

I let out a snort and Astoria turned bright red. "Well maybe I haven't but," She realized what she had said then yelled, "that is none of your business!" Sebastian smirked with Ava and Astoria gave him a glare.

Vera's POV

I am so stupid. Why the hell did I do that?But. . he kissed back. Ugh! Why did I have to do something so. . so reckless and idiotic!

I took a deep breath and continued running through the halls, not a clue of where I was going.I slowed slightly when I reached a familiar oak wood door. I grasped the door handle and pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

I slid my fingertips across the room's silvery blue walls and my footsteps echoed against black wood floors. I hadn't been in this room for years.I started to hum a soft tune as I advanced towards the center of the room. My hand grabbed a silk white sheet and I pulled it away, revealing a grand black piano. No-one knew about this piano, none the less this room, not even Damon.

Biting my bottom lip, I sat down on a long black piano bench. I rested my fingers on the cold black and white keys before closing my eyes and letting myself play a soft melody.

As I played my mind started to drift and I was no longer in a dimly lit room playing the piano. I was in my dreams, walking aimlessly through a snowy forest. I could still hear the piano perfectly even as I wandered farther into the trees. Snowflakes danced in the air and the wind rushed through my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

It was so peaceful and serene , the snow didn't even crunch beneath my feet, as if I was light as a feather. A giggle forced it's way through my lips though I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Vera . . ." A voice whispered and my head snapped in the direction of it. "Vera . . ." My eyes scanned the area skeptically looking for the source of the voice. "I know your secret. . .I know who you are . . . what you are . . ." The voice then burst into a fit of sick, twisted, and evil laughter.

I composed myself and hid my fear away replacing it with a mocking tone, "Oh really?" The laughter ceased and it's source said with a sinister sneer, ". . .really. Want me to prove it? You are-"

But suddenly I was shaken out of my dream world as a cold hand was placed roughly on my shoulder. I shot back into reality only to see intimidating green eyes boring down on me.

"I did say we would meet again didn't I? Though this was a bit sooner than I expected. I suppose I just couldn't help myself." The voice clicked in my mind and I almost screamed right then and there.

"Ahh, speechless aren't you? Well, come on dear we musn't dally." I was pulled into strong arms and before I could even think to struggle I felt cold metal enter my side. "Damn it. . ." I groaned, then everything went black.

Damon's POV

I sighed and opened up another door looking for Vera. I really wish Avangeline hadn't stopped me earlier, I've been searching for over half an hour and I still can't find Vera.

Suddenly I reached a pair of oak wood doors that I was sure I had never seen before. "Vera?" I called out opening the doors. A black grand piano sat in the middle of the room and a white sheet lie on the floor. A window hung on the wall in-front of me, wide open, and curtains blowing in the wind. I walked over and picked up the white sheet, underneath lay a thin ribbon.

It was the one Vera had put in her hair this morning. My eyes glowed a pinkish color as I recognized the smell of another demon that had apparently been in this room. "Vera, hold on, I will find you."


	14. 14 Memories

**Im back peoples and sorry for not updating but thanks to my reviewers: HyperSugarOtaku,VampireSiren,xXstarmiXx **

**Also over the next month and a half I will be on vacation in Florida so I may not be updating as much but I promise I will be trying my best.**

"Vera sweetheart, go. . ." My mother pleaded grasping my small wrists in her cold bloody hands. Her long black hair was knotted and covered with dirt and her silvery-gray eyes were glossy.

Tears streamed down my face and I shook my head trying to pull her away from the flames that were licking at her feet.

"No!I won't leave you here!" I yelled and my voice quivered,"I-I-I can't . . .I p-promised daddy I would-" My mother cupped my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes, "I love you so much Vera and your father did. . . .does as well but we both need you to go, run . . ."

The door to my bedroom burst open and I mouthed quickly,with only the slightest sound coming out, "I love you." I took a deep breath and ran for the open window next to me, dropping down easily onto the charred black grass. The forest is my only chance.

My bare feet slammed against the cold hard forest floor as I ran for my life. "Running is useless," said a man who suddenly appeared in-front of me. He had straight black hair and golden eyes that just seemed to pierce my soul. "N-No j-just, get away!" I yelled walking backwards quickly until my back hit a tree.

My breath hitched in my throat as he advanced towards me and spoke in a cold, monotone voice, "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." The man grabbed both my wrists and pulled me forwards then slammed me back, hard. As soon as my head hit the tree trunk, I screamed, "Damon!"

I shot up with a cold sweat breaking out across my forehead. "Hey Blake, Isaac the girl is up." A monotone voice spoke from next to me. It was him. The man from my dream. I was so sure it was Claude, but now I know there's no doubt that this is him.

"No shit Xavier." Said a man with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, coming up behind Xavier with Blake following.

I was tied around the stomach to a steel looking chair and my hands were tied to the arms of it.

I looked down to see my ankles chained to the floor. "You guys sure do trust me don't you?" I spat Xavier narrowed his eyes and I felt his hand swipe across my left cheek.

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed. Isaac slammed his hand over my mouth and gave me a sickly sweet smile, "Now do you really think you're in the position to be talking like that?"

Does he really think I care? I scoffed and bit down on his hand. He pulled back his hand and smirked before licking the hand that I bit. I gave him a disgusted look, I mean what the fuck? He may be an Ex-shingami or whatever but that's still just gross on so many levels.

He just grinned then put his hand right near my lips, "Care to try that again." I rolled my eyes, "Well, I would really like to bite your hand off but you'd probably just lick that too. Plus I'd rather not get your blood all over me."

"Yeah w-" Isaac was cut off by Blake who pulled him back by his hair and glared right into his eyes. "You know there was an actual reason we brought her here not to just argue with the brat."

"And you know," I mocked Blakes tone, "I am right here and I think someone is getting a little jealous of Isaac, if you know what I mean."

Xavier rolled his eyes and pushed Blake and Isaac apart before walking up to me and grasping my hand. He pulled out a dagger and I flinched when he slashed it across my palm leaving a deep gash.

Then he grabbed a small crystal phial out of his pocket and squeezed my hand tightly letting all the blood drip into the phial. I bit my bottom lip and I tried to pull away, but failed since there was a rope tying my wrist to the arm of the chair. Xavier grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger before tugging it off my head.

He then kicked my shin with the toe of his boot and I gasped loudly letting a tear fall down my cheek from the pain. The phial was then pressed against my cheek and the teardrop fell right into the phial.

I looked up at him, his face was right near my mine. . . Just like. . Damon. Oh god Damon. Im his contractor, he's gonna come after me. No not with all these other demons and shinigamis around. Damon don't come after me. Please.

Xavier finally put his thumb over the top of the phial and walked away. Blake soon took the demon's previous place in-front of me and placed a cold hand on my cheek. "Isaac go to the dispatch society and get her family records."He said and I froze.

My family records? His words rang through-out my head. Records. Family. Everything sudddenly clicked. That's why I am here. He knows about my family. He knows. . . I grit my teeth and kept myself from screaming. My Memories.

A series of swears raced through my mind and my fingernails dug into my palm. My knuckles turned white and a trickle of blood ran down from my palm. It was him. He. . . he. . .

Isaac nodded and left the room, leaving Blake and I alone. I looked up at Blake, blue eyes connecting with green. "You're the one who took my memories away aren't you?"I hissed.


	15. 15 Remember

**Hiya everyone :D I had so much fun writing this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy reading. And I just wanna remind everyone that the contest for who is the best oc is still going on . . .so yeah . . .**_**I say that way to much.**_

"You're the one who took my memories away aren't you?" I hissed. Blake's eyes sparkled maliciously and he grinned like the cheshire cat. "My my you are even brighter than I thought." He said and grabbed my chin pulling me closer to his face. A low growl escaped my throat and I pulled my head back before head-butting him. He groaned and slapped me across the face, "You little bitch!"

I held in a small whimper at the impact and burn of my cheek. Stupid Pride. Though I am not about to let him get to me, I will not fall, I will stay strong. I have . I need to. For my family, for Damon,and for me.

"Well love, I suppose you're quite confused, yes?" Blake said sweetly, though I could tell he was holding back from aiming a bunch of swears at me. I pondered for a moment, answer or don't answer. Well, I suppose this is probably the only chance I'm going to get for an explanation. I swallowed my pride and nodded stiffly with a slight glare.

"It seems you have already regained some memory, am I right?" Blake asked. I looked at him skeptically, how could he have possibly known about my dreams. He grinned and tapped me on my nose, before moving a finger to his lips. I gave him a 'what the hell' look and he chuckled before...vanishing into thin air.

Suddenly a gust of wind swooped into the room and blew my midnight hair back. The smell of blood,smoke, and ocean spray around me was so strong I thought I was going to gag. It burned my throat and lungs to an extreme. Isaac walked in and placed a book on the ground before taking a step back. Xavier suddenly appeared in front of him and he pulled out the phial from earlier.

He let go of it and as it was falling it was engulfed in orange flames. The phial crashed down on top of the book and it was also engulfed in flames. My eyes widened and I tried to break out of my chains as the room was slowly filling with smoke and fire. The chains were rubbing my wrists raw as I struggled and I went into an all out coughing fit.

"Blake!" I choked out and tears filled my eyes, "Dammit . . .let me go . ." I was suddenly thrown into an area of light and the sound of laughter reached my ears. My coughing ceased and I felt damp grass beneath me. "What the . ." I mumbled to myself as I realized I was no longer in a chair and chains.

"Mommy look I did it!" I heard from behind me and I turned around. There stood a girl who looked about eight with short black hair and sparkling silver-blue eyes. Her hands were held out in-front of her and snow fell from her fingertips. A woman, who looked like an older version of the girl but with more gray eyes, walked up behind the child and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the magic of the Castell family." She said and smiled brightly. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the scene, it was my mother and I on my eighth birthday. . ..Blake is giving me back my memories.. .

**-New Memory-**

Wind swirled around me and blocked my vision for a moment before I felt my feet leave the ground and I started falling. A scream escaped my throat and I gasped when I noticed trees below me. I fell through several branches, gaining several scratches, before landing on my hands and knees in the middle of a forest floor. As I stood up I turned to face a very familiar area.

It was the same forest that Xavier had come after me, cough cough and slammed me back into a tree cough cough, in. "Dammit why the hell did you have to wake up!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Xavier holding my 10 year old self down as I started swinging at him trying to get away. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched myself aim a blow at Xavier's face.

He clutched his nose before grabbing both of my wrists and pushing me down to the ground. "I guess now I have an excuse to take your memories myself." Xavier said and leaned over me.

**-New Memory-**

I felt myself move farther from the scene and I was thrown back into a bed post. I swore under my breath and watched as a younger version of me tip-toed out of her,my, bedroom. It only took me a few seconds before I decided to follow her (myself). Younger Vera, I just decided to call her that, slowly walked down the hallways of the Castell Estate and towards a flight of stairs.

We both froze as yelling erupted from downstairs. "You will not take my daughter away from me!" Came a strong male voice. "You stupid human, do you actually think you can stop me?" I heard a different man with a colder voice yell. "Stop it! Alex has nothing to do with this! Now Blake please be reasonable." My mothers voice echoed through-out the horotu

. . . the first man was my dad. Wait, Blake knew my parents? Younger Vera peeked downstairs and cringed when Blake grabbed my mother by the shoulders,"Reasonable! Juliana you have got to be kidding me! Please join me, leave behind that man, and brat of a fact I think I might just make it easier for you." His eyes turned pink and he looked towards my dad, "Goodbye Alexander."

I gasped and tried to move but my feet stayed glued to the ground. The younger Vera's eyes went wide and she screamed. At that moment, my mouth went dry and I swear my heart stopped. I wanted so badly to look away from the scene before me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

My father took a deep breath as a dagger, surrounded by flames, plunged deep into his chest. Blake twisted the blade to the right once before laughing and pulling it out, leaving my mom to scream and run to my dad's side as he collapsed to the ground. A dark look crossed my face as I glared at Blake, practically boring holes into the back of his head.

Disgust, hate, and despise filled me as I watched him smirk proudly and clean off the blade with a silk red cloth. "Do you see now Juliana? Do you see how weak and pathetic these humans really are? It's absolutely sickening." My mother ran her fingers through my father's chocolate brown hair a few times before standing to face Blake.

"You just don't get it! You don't have to be strong to be brave, wealthy to be happy, or even powerful to be wanted and loved. I love Alex regardless. Heck, he could be a shinigami or demon for all I care. But I guess that's just something you will never understand, which is why you will never win. Just trust me when I say this, you can't live on hatred and anger forever." She said standing tall, her eyes didn't waver once as she stared at him, gray eyes bold and strong.

Blake's emerald eyes hardened and he gave her a sick smile, "Is that so? Well then, why don't I just leave you here with your oh so dear husband. But why don't you trust me when I say this, I will come for you and your daughter, when the time comes, .wait."

She didn't move, nor utter a single word. The blonde man just scoffed and disappeared into the shadows. The second he was out of sight, younger Vera ran down the stairs and kneeled down beside her (my) dad. I ran down after her and tried to hug my father, just barely holding onto life, only to discover I just went right through him like a ghost. It seemed that they couldn't hear or see me either.

"V-vera, I'm going to n-need you to promise me some things." Alex (my dad) managed to choke out. My past self nodded vigorously and held his hand tightly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "P-promise me that," My dad paused and started coughing up blood before looking back up, "you will take care of your mother for me. And if the times comes and you need to decide, follow your heart instead of your head. Lastly, please, just no matter what happens be brave and don't let anyone or anything decide your fate for you."

A single tear flowed down my cheek and I put my hand just over my father's shoulder. It was slowly killing me, being so close to my parents but not being able to touch them at all. Even worse, they couldn't see or hear me either. Though I suppose in a way they could, through my past. My mother kneeled down beside Alex and put her hand on my (past self's) shoulder.

The last thing I heard, before I was pulled away from the scene, was a barely audible whisper," I promise."

Suddenly I felt myself roughly pulled back into a chair and chains locked around my wrists and ankles. I was back. Where exactly? No Freaking Idea. Blake, Isaac, and Xavier were all standing in front of me with cold looks. The door to the room suddenly burst open and my eyes widened in shock.

"Get the fuck away from Vera or I am seriously going to **_kick your ass_**!"


	16. 16 New Arrivals

"Get the fuck away from Vera or I am seriously going to kick your ass!" Astoria yelled bursting into the room. Except she definitely didn't look like the Astoria I knew. Her normal combat boots were now flaming,_ yes_ _with __**actual **__fire, _and so was the red tips of her hair, again _actually_ flaming.

In her hands was a gigantic sword, that was about as tall as she was, did I mention that it was also on fire? Ha, and I thought she looked scary before all the fire. Dead Wrong.

"Okay, where are the dumb-asses who took Vera?" Yelled another voice from outside the door, and of course it was Avangeline. I honestly expected her to walk in wearing flames, but again. Dead Wrong. The black tips of her hair and red heeled boots, created a sort of pitch black fog, a bit like the effects of dry ice. In both her hands were two matching, black daggers, with the same 'fog' surrounding them.

Epic, but let me tell you, _**scary as fucking hell**_. Though my 'abductors' face's were absolutely priceless. Isaac looked ready to pee his pants, Blake's eyes were so wide I swear he was going to cry, and Xavier looked just out-right petrified. Picture perfect I tell you. _Just Beautiful. _

My face broke out into a grin and Avangeline gave me a wink before walking up to Isaac in what seemed like slow motion before quickly pulling back her fist and smashing it into his face. I almost burst out laughing at the sight, what am I kidding I actually did. Isaac stumbled back before grabbing her wrist and twisting it backwards. She shrieked then kicked his feet out from under him and shot a ball of the black fog right into his face allowing him to hiss in pain.

Isaac brought out what looked like a regular leather glove, before he clenched his fist. Silver spikes shot out of it and the leather turned to metal. As fast as this had happened he immediately aimed a shot at Ava's face. She ducked and from there it went into an outright brawl.

As soon as Isaac pulled out the glove Astoria ran towards Xavier and slashed her sword right across his chest. Though he was able to step back soon enough so that the blade only made about a half a centimeter deep cut. Astoria growled before turning around and throwing her sword right in my direction.

I let out a small scream and closed my eyes tightly thinking it was going to hit me, but when the blow never came I slowly opened my icy blue eyes. Her blade had hit directly in the middle of the (front) right chair leg and after a few seconds the entire thing collapsed. The chains binding me released and I scrambled to my feet. A gasp escaped my throat as Xavier hooked his elbow around Astoria's neck, holding her back to his chest.

My eyes shined silver and on instinct I moved my palm towards the floor and a pillar of ice shot up out of the ground where Xavier was standing and knocked him backwards, away from Astoria. She smiled brightly at me before running over and raising her sword to finish fighting Xavier.

A deep laugh erupted behind me and I turned to see glowing green eyes. Blake. Hatred bubbled up inside me and I grit my teeth. He ruined everything, my entire life changed just because of him. I could've grown up with my parents and had a normal childhood. Maybe I could of even eventually got a job and had kids, but those are all just forgotten dreams now. Though if Blake hadn't come along I would've never met any of the people I have now.

So instead of fighting for me and my life I will instead fight for the lost lives of my family and all those children that were killed. "Why? For what reason did you do all of this?" I yelled, my face turning red in anger. Wind blew in circles around Blake and he spoke, obviously amused by my irritation, " Why you ask? Blame your mother for choosing that human over me! She was supposed to marry me, an all powerful demon. So I decided that since she cared about your family do much, I would kill them all off, one by one."

Snow fell from my fingertips and I rose my head higher, so that my eyes were locked with his. Blake then smirked before continuing, "I started with your more distant family and slowly inched towards your closer relatives, then I killed your father, then your mother, but oh I saved you for very last. The youngest and most powerful of the Castells. First I wasn't sure how to approach you, but then I came up with the idea of killing all those children. I knew you would be assigned to the task of hunting me down, so I slowly let you figure it out. Luring you in."

My eyes narrowed and I hissed, "You're sick! Killing all those kids for a reason as stupid as that! To lure me in! It's absolutely disgusting!" He took a step towards me and scoffed, " Maybe, but wouldn't it be so much better to let you suffer before actually killing you. Before you die, you know all the lives were lost because of you, now because I've given you back you're memories you remember the pain of seeing your own parents die, and soon that precious demon will come and I'll make you watch him die along with those two girls,(Tori and Ava) before I actually kill you off myself."

Blake suddenly ran at me and pinned me to the ground. I screamed loudly and I tried to push him off, my nails digging into his skin,"Let go of me!" Wind swirled around us and my vision became blurry," You wanna fight," I seethed and ice formed in my palm," let's fight!" Suddenly all other thoughts faded and I could only focus on one thing and one thing only. To win against Blake. On instinct I unlatched myself from his hold and slammed the palm of my hand against his chest. Ice crystals exploded out of my hands and pushed Blake back, slamming him roughly into the wall.

To my right I saw Astoria struggling to hold off Xavier and behind them Ava was getting weaker as Isaac continued to aim blows at her with his spiked glove. I raised my hand to create an ice wall between the twins and the guys only to have Blake appear behind me and strike me in the back. With a wince I fell to my knees, since his blow practically knocked the wind out of me. Though I recovered quickly and swung my leg, hooking it around Blake's ankle, and pulling him down to the ground. I pushed my palm against his back, momentarily paralyzingly him with the coldness.

I used these few moments to my advantage and stepped back quickly. A cage of ice shot up around him and chains of ice wrapped around it, trapping him inside. Suddenly I scream erupted from somewhere in the room and I turned to see Isaac holding Ava down to the ground, holding her own dagger to her throat. He grinned lifted the dagger, before bringing it down, and right before he slashed her throat a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Ava's pitch black eyes widened as she looked to see her savior, Claude.

You see as most may know, I never really liked Claude. In-fact I actually despised him and his attitude. He pretty much made me sick to my stomach. Though the moment he had reached out to save Avangeline, a tiny ( and I really do mean minuscule) speck of respect for him, bloomed out of that pit of hatred. BUT THAT'S IT! I still hate him, always will.

I heard a chuckling from my right and I saw Xavier sprawled out on his stomach (on the ground) with Astoria grinning eviley above him, her foot on his back, and the tip of her sword pressed against his neck. Sebastian suddenly appeared behind her, an eyebrow raised, "I must say Ms. Sutcliffe I am impressed." I rolled my eyes, of course he would say that of all things. Astoria's face turned red before she scoffed," I don't need praising from you." I rolled my eyes again, oh Astoria you really are helpless.

Blake hissed in pain before rising to his knees. I snorted as his head smashed into the ice bars above him and he gave me a fiery glare. "You just think your so clever. Well guess what love, I'm ten times more clever than you!" He spat. Sorry dude, wow what a lame comeback. Then a warm hand was placed on my shoulder, as a shadow appeared above me. "Tell me, is your head normally that big, or does it just grow with your ego?" I whipped around at the sound of a voice, to see Damon smirking at Blake.

He snarled and unleashed a storm of wind from inside the cage, blowing all the ice away from him. His eyes started glowing pink and the whole room seemed to drop twenty degrees. Oh Shit.


	17. 17 Found My Key!

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was shoved roughly behind Damon. Swords clashed and lightning ripped through the sky, making me cringe. "Vera, get out of here, now!" My butler yelled as Blake lunged towards him. Damon held out his hand and a bolt of energy shot out of it, sending Blake flying backwards. A low growl erupted in the blonde's throat and he raised his arms making vines appear out of the ground and wrap around Damon.

The vines suddenly turned into a pile of ash. I looked at Damon and he yelled to me once again,"Vera you need to leave!" Blake used this moment to his advantage and threw a 6 inch long blade at Damon's back. I gasped and held my hands out in front of me, literally freezing the blade in its place. Icy blue eyes flickered towards me before the blade was thrown back at Blake. He dashed to the side and it skimmed his cheek, allowing blood to drip down his face.

Blake took no time to hesitate and suddenly jumped upwards, landing right behind me. He wrapped his arm around my neck and put a hand over my mouth. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach and bit down on his hand as hard as I could. In one swift motion I swung my leg back, knocking him backwards. Damon grabbed Blake by his greasy blonde hair and latched his hand onto Blake's throat. Blue sparks circled Damon's hand and his eyes narrowed.

I stood there, practically petrified. Never in my life had I seen him so angry, actually angry couldn't even describe him right then. Infuriated? Damon's eyes flashed a redish pink and I swear the ground started to he was a million miles past infuriated, and quite frankly, it scared me to death. Lightning struck outside and thunder erupted like a thousand crashing waves. My midnight hair blew in the wind and into my light colored eyes. A storm was brewing, and I was going to be stuck right in the middle of it.

Avangeline's POV

I ground my teeth together and grabbed Isaac's hand, flipping him over onto his back. Black shadows covered his arm and slowly covered his body, inch by inch. Claude stood next to me holding my dagger to his back. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as Claude lifted his hand and pushed me behind him,"Close your eyes, Avangeline." He whispered. Butterflies appeared in my stomach when he said my name and my face flushed red. I obeyed and closed my eyes, wincing slightly when I heard Isaac cry out in pain.

A cold hand was placed on my head and Claude spoke,"You can open your eyes now. " I nodded and opened my eyes slowly. Isaac lay face down on the ground, covered in black shadows, a crimson stain in the middle of his back. His chocolate brown hair was sticking out at several different angles and blood stained the tips of it. What a sorry excuse for a shinigami even if he was an ex-shinigami. No matter, the sick bastard was finally dead.

Suddenly thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the now grey sky. I looked over to where Damon and Vera were standing and my onyx eyes widened. "Claude, I think we might wanna get out of here. . .like right now."

Astoria's POV

Xavier snickered and jumped up high, before landing on his hands and knees. I gasped as I felt the ground underneath me start to shift. Then I ran a few feet forward and did a front flip missing the first shock wave of earth. The next wave was a bit more difficult to miss and I ended up getting blasted with the top of the wave, which sent me down to the ground. Groaning I got up and looked at Sebastian before disappearing and reappearing on the ceiling.

Sebastian just smirked and threw a handful of knives at Xavier, creating a quick distraction. That's my queue. I jumped down from a beam on the ceiling and landed right behind Xavier. Flames branched out from my sword and I felt adrenaline shoot through me as I swung it downwards. Blood splattered across my face and clothes. Sebastian came up in-front of me blocking Xavier's body from my line of vision. He grabbed my chin gently and I looked up into his eyes. Meeting crimson with rusty red.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my face get hot. "Are you sure you're related to Grell?" Sebastian asked me. I let a small grin cross my face before thunder and lightning erupted around us. We both turned our heads towards Damon and Vera. My mouth gaped open, "...We're screwed."

Vera's POV

I felt warm blood trickle down the right side of my face but I made no move to wipe it away. Instead I just stood and watched, paralyzed in shock. Damon growled menacingly and tightened his grip on Blake's throat. Blake gasped for air and grabbed onto Damon's hand trying to pry it off his throat. Though Damon just would not budge. "You made a big mistake going after her."

He snapped and then repeated, "A big mistake."

Snow once again fell from my fingertips and my eyes did not move from either demon. Though as I watched a familiar song played itself over an over in my head. "Did I?" Blake choked out before grinning wickedly.

I screamed as Damon was thrown backwards into a wall. 'You can save him. . ' A voice whispered inside my head but I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. The blonde demon let out a maniacal laugh and the wind picked up around him. He walked over to Damon and smirked. Pink turned back to Icy blue and Damon tried to move but it seemed he was stuck to the floor. "Aww poor baby can't get up?"Blake taunted and took a step back.

'Save him. .' The ceiling above Damon started to crack and his eyes widened as he struggled to move out of the way. I heard a sickening groan and the ceiling above Damon caved. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I raced over to him. The symbol on my ankle that bound Damon and I together glowed blue, and hands flew up above my head before I screamed,"Lady Ice, I've found my key!"


	18. 18 The End, or Is It?

**The Chapter Before the last! Yay! I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not really sure. . . let me know!**

Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I raced over to him. The symbol on my ankle that bound Damon and I together glowed blue, and my hands flew up above my head before I screamed,"Lady Ice, I've found my key!"

I still do not know why these words slipped through my mouth. Even though that is what I had let out, it was not even close to what I was thinking and feeling inside. The only thing that was passing through my mind was Damon and his safety. I was scared for his life and I only felt that compassion and terror inside me.

A frosty, white light fled the room, temporarily blinding all of us in its' path. Shards of ice flew from my palms and created a silver shield above Damon and I, blocking the ceiling from crumbling down on us. A soft hymn came from the shield and fluttered around the room.

"I reach out to grasp

the hand held out to me.

I'm locked inside

and I can't find the key.

I wish for the power

of ice and snow.

Don't ask why

because you already know.

Oh, lady of ice

won't you answer my plea?

Be the hand

that's held out to me."

The shield glowed brighter and blasted everyone back away from Damon and I. Soon after the firm but sweet voice of a woman echoed about the room. "You've found your key have you? You've found what gives life to your inner power? Oh is that it?Ah. . .I see it now. The answer lies in your heart, as well as your eyes. I understand now. Don't let go of your key, child. Never let go. . . ."

The woman's voice echoed in my head as the shield slowly faded, revealing the entire room to me. Avangeline was rising to her feet slowly, Claude by her side and holding onto her upper arm. Astoria stood by Sebastian, his hand on her shoulder, though Im pretty sure she didn't even notice. Xavier and Isaac lay motionless on the floor, not even a breath escaping them. They were surely dead. A thought passed through my head and I immediately scanned the room. What happened to Blake?

At that moment a warm hand engulfed my own and I looked to see Damon smiling down on me. Thank You, Vera. Thank You." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand letting one tear fall from my eye. Though we were interrupted by the sound of a chainsaw and a familiar voice. "Sebas-chan! You left without telling me? How rude!"

Someone. Please. Stab. That. Thing.

Ciel and Alois walked in behind Grell with a small pout on both their faces. "Oh and they just forced me to bring them with, the poor brats felt left out." Grell said and sighed. "I am not a brat!" Ciel and Alois yelled together, before looking at one another and glaring. Honestly I felt like laughing but I wasnt quite sure if it was the right time to be doing so.

Does that mean all this is over? Now that I've finally found out the secret behind my family's murder and my lost memories?

A smile perched itself on my face and the joy of it all lit up in my icy eyes. I guess it really is over. No more secrets, no more lies. Sun shone through the few windows and cracks in the door. Ava smiled brightly at me while Astoria smirked and gave me a wink. Grell grinned devilishly and ran up to Sebastian, trying to sneak a hug. Astoria frowned and glared at Grell, earning a giggle and a few kissy faces from Ava. "Tori is jealous! Tori is jealous! Tori is jealous!" She sang and skipped around the room while Astoria ran after her yelling,"I am not!"

Ciel just stood there an annoyed look on his face. Aww maybe he had felt left out. Poor Baby. I snorted a bit remembering when I said that and then threw ice cream at Alois's face. That reminds me. Alois stood by Claude trying to somehow get his attention. Which I was sure, would never work.

After all that had happened, happiness was finally ringing through the air. Though there is not always a happy ending is there


	19. 19 Castell Ice

We all make mistakes right? Small ones, big ones. Oh well they all happen for the better right? Well guess what, this mistake is probably the biggest one I have ever made in my entire life. Trust Me. There is a reason I hate chess. One bad move can cost you the whole game. This mistake cost me the entire game. No. This Mistake, Cost Me My Life.

As I was so wrapped up in the happiness of everyone and everything, I became distracted. Such a terrible mistake. I stood there side by side with Damon smiling, when I felt something plunge deep into my upper back, and straight through my heart.

My breath caught in my throat and I dropped down to my knees. Sick, twisted laughter erupted around me. It was Blake's laugh. My eyes felt heavy, my ears were ringing, and my head was pounding. A sharp pain spread through-out my body and my eyes fluttered closed. "Vera!" Someone yelled and I heard multiple screams, though all my senses were starting to fail so everything seemed very faint.

"Damon. ." The name escaped my lips before I slipped into darkness.

I stood in the middle of a grassy field, my dark hair blowing out behind me. My face was stone cold as I stared into Damon's eyes,"I wish to know the secrets behind my family's murder and my lost memories. I want you to protect and serve me until I achieve this. Then when I do eventually die, you can have my soul." Damon nodded and spoke in a monotone voice,"If that is what you wish, so be it. I will ask once more for conformation. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" I spoke firmly and nodded,"Yes, I do." He grinned and his eyes flashed repeatedly from pink to blue,"So be it."

My body felt cold and numb, even the air that left my lungs was like ice. Wait a minute, I'm breathing. . Slowly I opened my eyes to see the moon and stars loom above me. I tried to stand up but I seemed to be paralyzed, stuck laying on the wet, itchy grass.

Realization struck me and I knew then what was happening. Blake had killed me, but Damon had just barely healed me enough to live long enough for him to take my soul. So in-fact I was already pretty much dead. A shadow appeared over me and I looked to see Damon standing there. His silky black hair shone in the moonlight and his icy blue eyes bore into me. He held what I thought was a sad expression but Im sure I was imagining it. Damon was just following the contract after all anyways. He never really cared about me right? It was all just a game. Just a stupid game.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as Damon got down on his knees and leaned over me, but Im pretty sure it wasn't pain from being stabbed, it was a different pain. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and ran a thumb over my lips. My stomach did flips and I was secretly screaming inside my head. This was the boy that I had risked my life for and he had risked his life for me, this was the boy that would irritate me to no end yet I knew I could never hate. This was the boy that I had shared laughs with and had my first kiss with. This was Damon Solus, the demon that was going to take my soul.

As I stared up at him, something surfaced from deep inside me, something I had been holding down and denying for too long. I had finally realized how much I love the fire in his eyes. Those wonderfully blue eyes filled with laughter, passion, and determination. The fire that lit up my entire world of ice. I had finally realized how much I adored his touch. How he made me feel so warm, so safe and secure. I had finally realized. . .how much I truly loved him, Damon Solus.

I don't know how long it was that we just stayed and stared at one another, but it sure felt like a life time, if only that was long enough. Damon leaned down farther so that our noses just barely touched, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. My eyes glowed silver and the symbol on my ankle as well as the one on Damon's hand, glowed blue. I felt his hot breath on my face and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was to come. I should've been worried or afraid, but I was with him, and that was all the comfort I needed, because he was my key.

Time seemed to stand still in the next few moments as I no longer felt his nose touching mine. Though only seconds after, warm lips softly crashed down upon mine. I felt my entire mind go blank as if my brain had completely shut down, like flipping off a light switch. I could no longer breathe as my lungs collapsed in my chest and my heart shattered, almost as easily as glass. My stiff body fell limp and two words reached my ears before everything went dead silent,"I'm Sorry."

I almost wish that he would've broken the contract right then and there, refused to take my soul. That I could've lived on with Damon by my side. If only he had loved me enough to do so. But I'm sure that all along, deep down, I must have known that wasn't possible. He is a demon after all. A creature with no ability to love. But even so, I loved him, no, I do love him.

I almost feel the need to say goodbye, but I won't, because I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet. Why? Because this is not the end, if anything it's only the beginning. I will return, I can promise you that.

~~~Castell Ice~~~

_I can't even begin to explain how I was feeling while writing this chapter. First of all, I had a totally different idea on how to end this and I did write the whole chapter like that before accidently deleting it and having to rewrite it. Then I looked over it and decided I didn't really like how I ended it so I rewrote it again, and then my sister accidently deleted that. After about 4-5 of frustration and complete focus I was finally able to end it. Though as I was writing I realized something. I realized how many times I have laughed and cried while writing this story and really just how much I love it. Honestly when I am writing I am so absorbed into it that when people interrupt me I get so mad. Actually a couple of times while I was typing my sister has come in and I had screamed at her to get out and stop popping in every 5 seconds, and I had actually caused her to scream back at me and start crying. That is how serious I am about this story. I really love it and because of this I'm not sure I can just end it, thus the last line of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!_

_-aina kula_

_-xXstarmiXx_

_-asalit77_

_-Lilylac68_

_-Vampire Siren_

_-HyperSugarOtaku_

_-LilatheKitsune_

_-Happyallie3_

_-Phantom Ou_


End file.
